Alexis Obriens New Life
by P.E.N.O
Summary: Its a continuation of the lexi new life story


The gang of terrified friends pulled up to a Burger King. Alice says "Ewwww not this garbage i actually love my tongue."

(Yup we throwing shade. They shouldnt have messed up my order or spilled Coke on my brand new outfit)

Lexi gets out of the gray humvee with the proper etiquette of a young woman but with the mindset of a veteran. Her combat boots were covered in dirt.Her plate carrier had ar500 steel in it and she had a demolition ranch patch on it. She still had on her Under Armor but it was Under her camo jacket. The down side to wearing so much was no one could see her rather attractive form.

They walked in and saw a woman with three boys all arguing about who would carry the food.There was an old geezer sitting in the corner trying to work his ¡phone 15.then there was a man that looked like bruce willis. The Bruce Willis guy was reading a news paper.The group sat behind his booth. Lexi said while facing her friends "So sir how is the sports section." the man responded with "same ole. the home team isnt winning." The red headed lady responded with "well what do you expect from such a crappy town."

The group was confused.

The older man stood up and said "speaking of crappy you still can hit anything more than 10 meters away"

At that point Darrell was still clue-less he got up and said " dude dont be an asshole." the older fellow punched Darrell even though he was a good 4 inches taller. Darrell staggered back and got ready for the re-up. Darrell said i aint going out like a pussy.

The older man pinned him with his foot and said "get up cause ill knock your glasses off you again.You old Barack Obama looking motherf*ker. You look like you want another knuckle sandwich . yo ears so big you can hear the crickets in china. Yo ears so big you look like you bout to say give me the ring . give me my precious ring. You so stupid looking you fall up the stairs.

Lexi just said "You cant treat all my boyfriend like this." Her father said "we are testing each other. he was sizing me up and i sure as hell was."

Mr Williams walked over to jonathan who was still on the ground. He said "hey... hey... dude you got knocked the fuck out

(The fathers name is jonathan)

Jonathan went to hug his kids and Alice just ran to him and said "i killed a man today."

AT THE OBRIEN FAMILY HOME

Everyone went inside to the living room except Lexi. Darrell said "can i talk to you in private Lex."

They went to her room and they were like balls of stress.Lexi sat down on her pink bed with hearts on it.Darrell just stood. Lexi said "ok whats up." he said "Its just the fact that you introduced me as your boyfriend."

while he was talking lexi put on some music. It was charlie puth attention.

Lexi said "so thats not what you see me as.You dont see me as your girlfriend." she said it like she was about to cry.

Darrell panicked and said "We dont ..i mean... i just..." he was so caught up in not trying to hurt her that he didnt notice her taking off her shirt.

At this moment she was full on crying. he was in a moment of blankness. Then Lexi spoke up and said get alice and my asprin

Darrell ran down the steps and ended up falling. he got up and said alice lexi want to talk to you quickly.

by the time they got the asprin and alice upstairs the song no love by eminem was on.

Alice saw her crying and looked to Darrell and kicked his golf balls and club.then saw her shirt off and kicked him again.

All Darrell could say was ouch and dammit.

Alice said "You asshole"

Lexi then said "get me a new shirt." Alice saw The innocent man on the ground and said "oops sorry."

turns out lexi was having a cramp and the bra just plain out hurt.

lexi says "hey ally can we be alone." her best friend said "ok but let me say something to him.

they went into the hall and alice said "first off sorry about your sack.

Second dont you ever actually hurt her because she is like my sister and if you hurt her i will kick your nuts so hard your tesicles will replace your eyeballs.

Third bon chicka wow wow"

Darrell went back into the room and lexi pulled him down to her and said "lets just sit and talk."

the song "stay with me" by sam smith turned on

she laid her head on his chest and said "You can leave"

Darrell said "what!" Alexis just said "you want to leave and nothings stopping you"

Darrell looks down and says "i am not going anywhere"

Lexi replies with "no one wants to be shot at just -"

Darrell kissed her deeply and said "look in my eyes then read my lips i am not going anywhere. If I get shot oh well if I get killed it wont stop me."

Lexi said "why is that." he simply says "because i will go to hell and back or fight 100 bad guys and die 1000 times to be with you.

As the asprin kicked in he held her until she fell asleep


End file.
